leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2259
Events *The planet Cerberus is stricken by crop failure during Joanna McCoy's schooling there. Carter Winston uses his personal fortune to save the colony. ( ) Alternate reality * This is the year was expected to graduate from Starfleet Academy after entering in 2255, assuming he took 4 years to do so and not three as he declared he would, and ultimately did. ( ) * As of this year, the Ketha Province has been uninhabited for decades. ( ) *January ** The crew of the become involved in the Mudd Incident, leading them to confiscate a K'normian trading ship. ( ) *February ** James T. Kirk violates the Prime Directive while saving 's life on Nibiru, and is demoted back to Starfleet Academy. Spock is transferred to the under Captain Abbott. convinces to allow Kirk to continue as his first officer. ( ) ** February 24 (stardate 2259.55): John Harrison coerces Thomas Harewood a member of Section 31 into bombing their facility under the Kelvin Memorial Archive, in London. ( ) ** At Starfleet Headquarters, Marcus convenes a summit to commence a manhunt for Harrison. Harrison attacks the summit, murdering Pike. Harrison escapes by transwarp beaming to the uninhabited Ketha Province of Qo'noS. Kirk receives permission to hunt down Harrison and to reinstate Spock as his first officer. Admiral Marcus orders Kirk to use 72 experimental long-range photon torpedoes to execute Harrison from orbit. ( ) ** comes aboard the Enterprise. and Keenser resign, infuriated that they are not allowed to inspect Marcus's 72 torpedoes. Kirk appoints to replace him as chief engineer. ( ) ** The USS Enterprise s warp core breaks down just after the ship has passed the Neutral Zone. Kirk leads an away team with Spock and to find and arrest Harrison. They are intercepted by Klingons patrolling the region, who respond to negotiations by trying to murder Uhura. Harrison intervenes, killing the Klingons, and allows himself to be taken captive by Kirk. ( ) ** On a nearby planetoid, following Harrison's suggestion, McCoy and Marcus disarm one of the long-range torpedoes, and discover a cryotube, containing a fully-preserved Human, is inside. Harrison reveals he is Khan Noonien Singh, and explains he tried to smuggle his crew from the in the torpedoes but was forced to flee when he was discovered. ( ) ** Meanwhile, in the Sol system, Scott, having been relayed coordinates by Kirk, discovers the secret base where the has been under construction. He boards the ship before it is launched to intercept the Enterprise. As the Vengeance, captained by Admiral Marcus, crosses the Neutral Zone, Marcus demands Khan be handed over immediately. The Enterprise instead escapes at warp. ( ) ** The Vengeance pursues the Enterprise and attacks. Both ships drop out of warp near Luna. Marcus beams up his daughter and orders the Enterprise s destruction, but Scott deactivates the Vengeance s weapons. Kirk and Khan get onboard the Vengeance with thruster suits, where they are received by Scott. Spock contacts the older Spock on New Vulcan, and after listening to his recollection of his confrontations with Khan Noonien Singh, orders McCoy to remove the cryotubes from the torpedoes. On the Vengeance s bridge, Khan overpowers Scott and Kirk, and kills Admiral Marcus. Khan, now in control of the Vengeance, requests his crew in exchange for Kirk, Scott, and Carol. Spock obliges, and Khan beams back the three Enterprise crew members, and begins firing. The torpedoes beamed to the Vengeance detonate, crippling the ship. ( ) [[file:USS Vengeance going down.jpg|thumb|On stardate 2259.55, the USS Vengeance falls toward San Francisco]] :* Both damaged ships begin falling to Earth. Kirk enters the radiation-flooded warp core, and is able to repair it, narrowly saving the Enterprise, but at the cost of his life. Khan deliberately pilots the Vengeance towards San Francisco, crashing it in the city center. Khan survives, and flees through San Francisco. However, he is apprehended by Spock and Uhura. Due to Khan's regenerative blood cells, a blood transfusion is conducted from Khan to Kirk. ( ) * :* Two weeks later, Kirk is fully revived. Khan is placed back in his old cryotube once more. ( ) is set around stardate 2259.33.}} Appendices Films * Notes * According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 53), the planet Ardana becomes warp-capable. * According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 33), upon becoming warp-capable, the planet Deneb V is admitted to the Federation in this year. External link * bg:2259 de:2259 fr:2259 nl:2259 sv:2259 Category:Alternate reality timeline